Red Lines
by TerminallyFabulous
Summary: Two people connected by red thread are destined to be lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. Karkat was just searching to find the other side of his line, but the tangles and twists make it hard. JohnxKat, some Sol/Dave and possibly other pairings. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Beginnings

It was dark, too dark.

"Where are the lights?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a large spotlight snapped on and blinded him.

"Jegus!" Karkat yelled, one hand moved up to shield his eyes. When the he could finally see again, Karkat lifted his head and looked around. Everything was still pitch black, the only light was the one that illuminated above him.

"Hello?" Karkat called out, confusion dripping in his usual angry voice. He took a step forward in the circle of light and tried to look out in the darkness.

"HELLO?"

His only reply was the echo of his own voice. "Fuck" he muttered quietly, scared of what was going on. A slight shuffle sounded behind the boy and he jumped.

"Whose there? Gamzee? Is that you?"

A footstep and more shuffling. Karkat tried his best to locate the source of the sound. Without relizing it, he had been backing up slowly. His back collided into something hard and warm. Turning around slowly, the albino gazed up at the object behind him.

A face, a terrifying face was leering down at him, with, wait was that blood? Red streaks of blood streamed down the creatures mouth and around it's eyes. Karkat let out a small cry of horror as the bloody face leaned closer and closer to him.

"I have been waiting for you Karkat." The face hissed eerily. Karkat covered his ears and closed his eyes. "No, no, no, no!" He screamed and desperately pushed away from the hideous creature.

Cold air brushed against his sweating skin. Karkat say upright in his bed, he could feel his heart trying to break free from his chest. His unusual red eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was back in his room. He saw the door open slowly, moonlight flooding in from window in the hall. Karkat's heart began to thump madly again. A silhouette of a tall figure stood there silently in the doorway.

"Hey motherfucker, you up and all ok?" a soft voice asked. Karkat sighed and slumped back against his pillow, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine Gamzee, just go back to your room."

Gamzee ignore the other's wishes and instead walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He shuffled over to Karkat's bed and stood at the end of it, shadow's danced on his unpainted face showing off three long scars. Karkat shivered and scowled at his best friend.

"Gamzee, fucking go away! I bet Tavros is wondering where your juggalo ass is!" Gamzee heard the wavering in Karkat's voice and quickly crawled up the bed and laid next to the other. The albino sighed but made no effort to force the juggalo away. He was thankful he didn't have to suffer another horror terror alone, Gamzee was just trying to help and comfort him.

Throwing a lanky arm around the other, the musician drifted to sleep, Karkat soon followed.

The sun shone brightly through Karkat's window. He stretched and felt his back pop a couple times. He took a deep breath, the delicious scent of food baking drifted to his nose and his stomach grumbled loudly. Muttering and rolling out of bed, the albino threw a black T-shirt on and sweat pants over his boxer before padding out towards the smell.

There in the the kitchen stood his best friend in nothing but those stupid polka dot pants. Tavros was sitting at the table, his wheel chair was parked in the corner. Karkat felt slight annoyance that Gamzee just made himself at home and was using his kitchen, but it smelled so good that he wasn't going to complain.

"Oh, uh, good morning, uh Karkat." Tavros stuttered at him, giving him a cheerful smile. Gamzee looked over his shoulder at Karkat and gave him a lazy smile. "Up and all morning my motherfucking best friend." The albino scowled and stormed over to the musician glaring up at him. Being that he was so short, he came up to the other's chest.

"Who said that you could fucking come into my apartment and start making a mess you stupid excuse for a friend! Why didn't you go back to your own apartment when I told you to!"

"I was just making sure you were okay little bro." Gamzee said, shrugging his shoulders. "What with you sounding like something up and all motherfucking killed you last night."

Karkat's face turned from anger to terror as the bloody face was brought to the fore front of his mind. Gamzee saw his friends reaction and patted the other's cheek, causing Karkat to blush slightly but didn't move. Tavros watched the display and smiled sweetly, he found it almost amusing how Gamzee could calm the angry ball of wrath that was Karkat.  
"Do you uh, want some, uh, breakfast Karkat?" He asked gesturing to the table of food. Karkat nodded and swatted the musician's hand away only to move to sit across from Tavros. Gamzee finished with his cooking and moved over to the table, leaning his torso on the back of his lover. Tavros' face turned bright red color.

"Oh, uh, Gamzee.." He stuttered when the other started playing with his hair.

"Yes motherfucker?" Gamzee answered placing a kiss on Tavros forehead. Karkat looked up from his plate of food and grimaced, his eyes fell back down again. He felt anger, he felt annoyance, he felt jealous. Wait, jealous? Karkat growled quietly and looked down at his lap. Why should he, Karkat Vantas, be jealous of his fuckass best friend? He looked back up at the two again only to see Gamzee steal a kiss from Tavros. He felt his face heat up and he pushed away from the table roughly, causing the couple to look at him in confusion.

"I'm going for a walk. Gamzee clean up this fucking mess that you made." He said glaring at the other. Gamzee gave him a "Honk" for an answer. Rolling his eyes Karkat stomped to his room and shrugged out of his sweatpants and T-shirt, pulling on a black hoodie and gray cargo pants. He wasn't even going to bother with that mess he called hair. Like he fucking cared what he looked like.

He walked back out to the kitchen only to find Tavros and Gamzee in a full blown sloppy makeout. The albino's face began to heat up again and he rushed to the door and ran out, slamming the door behind him. Karkat leaned against the hallway wall of the apartment complex till his face wasn't red anymore. From behind the door he could hear Gamzee laughing. "Stupid insufferable juggalo." Karkat hissed angrily and pushed away from the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. No one else was out of this floor, probably busy doing something he didn't care about.

Sighing and stopping by a window, the boy looked out. The bright sky shone down and seemed to make him even more upset, and he didn't even know why! It's not like he was jealous of Gamzee and Tavros. No oh no no. He didn't see Gamzee as anything other than a friend. And Tavros was Gamzee's boyfriend, lover, fuck. Whatever he was.

Karkat sighed again, louder this time. He knew what he was jealous of. He was jealous of what they had. The love they shared and the whispers at night, and stolen kisses. Karkat wanted that more than anything. He had become so lonely since his mom leaving him all alone in this god forsaken world.

And sure, Gamzee would sometimes have "Bro Cuddles" with him, but it wasn't the same. Karkat wanted someone to love and to love him back. Someone he could hold on to and they would comfort him. Someone who would steal kisses and tell him they love him. Someone who would watch his romcoms with him. Why can't he find someone like that?

"Karkat?"

Cold red eyes slowly raised and met sky blue ones.

Well fuck.

**Hello! So this just a random story I made for a friend of mine and it progressed into this… so enjoy! I greatly appreciate reviews and comments on how my stories are, so those are always welcome! :D **


	2. Run Away

**Hello! I'm back! So sorry for not posting in a very long time… been busy! But I promise I'll start writing more since I'm almost done with school!**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter for Red Lines! Dun dun dunnnn. Drama aboard. **

**Enjoy, rate, comment, and review! **

Karkat glared at the other male. John Egbert, the annoying derpy fuck who just so happened to be his neighbor in this shitty apartment complex. God did this kid make Karkat's blood boil, what with all his stupid pranks and that annoying smile and those deep blue eyes.

Fuck did Karkat want him so bad. Not that he would ever say it out loud to John. His 'not a homosexual' protests really made the albino upset. But he guessed he was good friends with the annoying derp and that good enough for Karkat.

"What do you want Egbert? Can't you see I'm busy?" Karkat snapped.

John blinked his big blue eyes rapidly. Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Uh.. busy doing what exactly Karkat?"

The albino let an agitated sigh out and scowled. "Well isn't it obvious? I'm standing here like a loser talking an annoying fuck. Geez Egbert are you blind? Are those fucking glasses of yours broken?" Karkat reached out and tapped his slender finger on John's thick rims.

John giggled and grabbed the other's hand, pushing it away. Karkat's heart flipped over in his chest at the contact but didn't say a word.

"Heh no my glasses work just fine. Anyways, I was just on my way down to the Café down the street. You want to go with me?"

Karkat frowned. That sounded like the most terrible idea in the world, he hated going out where other people he hated (which was mostly everyone) was. But his stomach was growling in protest from lack of food thanks to his idiotic juggalo friend. Plus if John was there it wouldn't be to bad.

Geez did he sound like a sap.

Karkat sighed and pulled his hand away from the others. "Sure. Whatever." He mumbled.

John smiled happily and grabbed the albino's baggy sweater sleeve, dragging him. When did this kid get so hands on all the sudden? Karkat yelled in anger at being dragged off by this lunatic but no one came to his aide.

After an agonizing 30 minutes, Karkat and John were seated in the small café sipping on hot coffee and eating doughnuts. Is this really what men did? Pfft who cares.

"Weeeellll if it isn't the cute couple?" A voice crackled.

Oh. That's who cared.

Karkat turned to look at the owner of the voice. Vriska Serket. The albino made a face of disgust. He absolutely loathed her. From her bitchy personality to the trashy blue lip stick she wore. At first he had no problem with her until that day she decided he liked Tavros and her and Gamzee fought it out. She lost that battle and now she had her eye on John.

John blushed slightly and shook his head. "Were just friends Vriska." He murmured.

Vriska turned her attention to Karkat and grinned big. "Are you sure about thaaaaaat?" Damn she caught on quick. Why couldn't John do that.

Karkat growled loudly and gripped his cup tightly. "Go the fuck away."

"Or what? You'll nag my ear off? Is it really so bad if John knows?"

John blink and perked up hearing his name. "If I know what?"

Karkat scowled even deeper at the annoying female. "I mean it. Go the fuck away right the fuck this minute."

Vriska smiled even bigger and leaned down on the table. "So if I were to mention something about your little man crush for our dear little John you would get maaaaad?"

Everything went quiet at the table, and the people sitting around them were watching the scene. John fidgeted nervously, looking down at his hands. A bright blush spread across his face. Karkat stared open mouthed at John and then at Vriska. She ruined it. She fucking ruined it! Now John will never talk to him again. Slowly Karkat felt his world shattering around him. He wouldn't have anything left. It was over.

Not wanting to stay another minute, Karkat quickly shoved himself away from the table. John looked up at him, still unsure what he should say.

Without another word, Karkat quickly walked out. As soon as he hit the pavement outside the café, he broke into a sprint. He didn't know where he was running too other than that he was running away from his problems.

After a few hours, Karkat found himself sitting on the edges of town near a small creek. He was glad that he didn't live in a large city or he would be lost, not that it even mattered anymore. The albino stared down into the calm water. He looked awful from running and from crying. He splashed the water smearing the reflection. He didn't want to see it anymore.

Karkat didn't want to move anymore. He was going to lay here and die. Yup. That sounded perfect. Eventually someone would come looking for him. Slowly his eyes became heavy and exhaustion overtook him. It was only the late afternoon but he didn't care.

The next time he woke up, he was lying on his bed. Confusion dripped into his face as he slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hey bro."

Karkat looked over at Gamzee sitting off in the corner. The juggalo looked like he had been there for a while. It was dark outside now, and the moonlight softly floated in through the window.

"Gamzee, what the fuck are you doing?" His voice was hoarse.

"Bro why did you leave? Do you not up and all like motherfucking being here?" Gamzee sounded confused and upset.

"What are you talking about?"

The juggalo got up and moved to sit on the side on Karkat's bed. His face looked hurt. Karkat looked up at him and frowned, but didn't try to move him.

"Motherfucking John came by up and all saying that you left. He motherfucking thought you came back here. I thought you were up and all going to leave me bro." Gamzee said softly. Karkat sighed. John didn't tell Gamzee the reason _why _he ran away, but Gamzee being Gamzee thought it was all his fault. The albino felt a pang of guilt for doing that. The musician was sensitive and hated being abandoned. It was all he knew in his life.

"I wasn't leaving you Gamzee, that's a stupid idea."

"They why did you go?" His voice sounded confused.

"It's nothing. Seriously you're making a big deal out of nothing. I promise I'm fine." Karkat said as he rolled over in his bed. He didn't want to tell Gamzee the real reason.

The juggalo wasn't convinced by his friend's reason, but he didn't push it further. He softly pushed himself off the bed and left, leaving Karkat in the dark by himself.

Karkat sighed and curled into a small ball under the covers. Now he could cry without anyone hearing him.


	3. Mental Breakdowns and Evil Schemes

Well I'm back for yet another installment of my wonderful story. Thank you to all the people who leave comments, I really appreciate that! *gives cookies*

Also I'm going to start naming the chapters, so don't freak on me!

Mental Breakdowns and Evil Schemes

John lay listlessly on the couch, some boring romcom movie played in the background. He wasn't sure why he turned it on, maybe it was because that is what he and Karkat would do when they hung out, but the albino refused to talk to him since his outburst at the cafe though the other had no idea why. John couldn't count how many times he went down to Karkat's apartment and banged on the door, only to receive no answer. He saw Karkat once though walking down the hall, but as soon as he saw John he tensed up and scurried quickly back to his apartment.

It was driving John insane. He wanted to talk to Karkat about what happened at the café. He didn't trust Vriska all to much with what she said and Gamzee proved to be to no avail the one time John knocked on his door. The juggalo was spouting nonsense about his "miraculous pies" or something.

He sighed loudly and watched as the guy in the movie received the love of the beautiful woman he was chasing after and birds and rainbows flew everywhere. Bleh. It was all so mushy and sick, but at the same time it made John feel like he was missing out. He shoved a pillow over his head to block out the picture.

"Dude. Are you going to lay there for the next eternity and mope on your ass? Because that shit just ain't cool."

John peeked out from under the pillow and looked at the familiar faded black skinny jeans that were standing right in front of him. He covered his face again. "Go away Dave."

His roommate 'tsked' and pulled the cushion barrier away. "Bro, I can't hear you when you're busy shoving upholstery in your mouth." Dave stated blandly, his "cool guy" shades staring down at the other. John flipped onto his back and looked up glaring.

"I wasn't shoving it in my mouth." He sighed.

"Whoa bro, you sound like someone just told you the horrific new that your favorite pet cat died in some horrible gruesome way." Dave sat opposite of John in a plush chair.

John grimaced imagining a poor defenseless kitten being hit by a bus. He shook his head and turned towards the other meeting those ever emotionless shades. "It's Karkat.." John started.

Dave raised his hand in an all knowing manner. "Say no more Egderp. I understand what's going on."

The blue eyed boy sat up staring at Dave's black shades in wonder. "You do?"

"Sure, you're upset cause that frumpy little ball of hate you call a friend just replaced you with some lisping assed computer geek."

John felt his heart drop in his chest. "No.. I, … What? He replaced.. me? But.. why?" John didn't know whether to cry or to run to Karkat's and demand to know what was going on. He had known Karkat for _six _years. Six! That was a long time to get to know a person and the little things about them. And John knew everything there was to know about Karkat, but now wer was second guessing himself.

"Yeah man, saw him this morning hanging out with some guy. Don't know what for, but by the look of it he got himself a new best friend." Dave shrugged. "You didn't need that douche nozzle anyways John. You can hang out with me, Rose and Jade."

"That's not the point Dave!" John yelled, a new emotion was raising in his chest. Anger burned inside his chest, he felt hurt, rejected. Blue eyes narrowed into slits and he clenched his fists on his lap. Karkat was just going to give up on their friendship, over a stupid outburst? That was ridiculous!

Dave watched his roommate go through conflicting emotions, it would be comical to watch had the situation not been so grave. All the DJ could really do was sit ack and hope John wouldn't have some sort of mental breakdown that required Dave dragging his ass to a mental ward. That would totally ruin his reputation if he had to drag his friend to a loony bin, then he would be without a roommate. Who was going to make him food?

John suddenly stood up from the couch, his fists balled tightly to his sides. "Well fine! If that stupid jerk is going to act this way so be it! I didn't want him as a friend anyways!" And with that, the man stormed off to his room, slamming the door to emphasize his point.

Dave sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair "Great one more thing I have to fix." Even though he would never admit it out loud, the DJ hated seeing John upset. That shit just wasn't natural. Usually John was always so happy and cheery, playing tricks every now and then, but to see him act this way just made everything…. Weird. Dave just couldn't handle weird.

Pushing himself out of the chair, he walked out of the small apartment. He had some serious business to do.

Dave walked down the hall to the all to familiar room number, the same room that he had on countless times had to drag John's ass out of. The DJ straightened his shades before quietly rapping on the door. There were muffled words and a thumping sound. The door clicked open and an unfamiliar face appeared. Dave recognized him as the guy that Karkat was hanging around. Up close he actually wasn't that bad looking. Dark spikey hair stuck out on the sides of his semi tanned face. Bicolored glasses stared into his own shades, which he was thankful to be wearing at that moment. Dave slid his eyes down the other man's torso. A baggy black band T-shirt hung on his lanky frame and a pair of dark wash jeans hugged his hips. Dave silently gave him approval.

"Want to take a picture? It will last longer." The man lisped, sounding annoyed. Dave felt his face heat up slightly. He couldn't help that this man was attractive to stare at. His brother always told him that. Dam it Dirk.

"Sorry man, just happened to like that band." He said lying smoothly.

The guy nodded slowly and leaned against the door frame. "Bull shit. So what's your real reason you're here?" A small smirk tugged at his lips.

Dave folded his hands over his chest. "I need to talk to Karkat."

"What for?"

"If I wanted to tell you of if it had anything to do with your scrawny ass I would gladly comply and tell you. So are you going to be a good boy and fetch the little ball of hate?"

Bicolored eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You're one to talk oh great lord of the douches. KK is busy right now. So guess you're tough nuts out of luck out of luck. So if you're done wasting my time fuckass I'll be going." The man began to shut the door in Dave's face but the blonde shoved his foot in the door earning an angry growl.

"Listen jackass, Your friend is making my roommate go through a spectrum of emotional breakdowns and I hate seeing that. So I'd really fucking appreciate it if I could talk to his sorry ass." Dave said harshly, pushing against the door to make his point.

The other man stopped baring the door and blinked. Dave nearly toppled onto his face from the lack of force from behind the door.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Dave would you?"

Dave raised his chin in an act of defiance. "Depends on who's asking."

The man adjusted his bicolored shades and frowned deeply. "Well it was nice chatting with you douche face," he spat out "But I have better things to do so have a nice fucking day asswipe." A hand pushed on Dave's chest, roughly shoving him out the door before slamming it in his face.

Dave felt enraged, he wanted to kick down the door and drag that sorry lump of human life out and beat his lisping ass senseless, who the hell does he think he is to talk to Dave Strider that way. "You haven't seen the last of me." He murmured to himself before straitening his shades and meandering back down the hall.

"Who was at the door?"

Sollux rubbed his temples before lounging into the living room where Karkat sat watching his shitty romance movies. He was huddled into a ball under a mountain of blankets and pillows, empty cans and food containers were scattered around the floor.

"Just some douche face." Sollux answered flopping down onto the couch beside the other. Karkat's eyes focused on Sollux's face, looking for a hidden message but after not finding one, his eyes focused back on the screen. He slide deeper into the warmth of his blanket barrier. Here no one could hurt him, it was his fort of security. The albino's thoughts were running rampant, he had made a final decision to leave John alone from now on. He wouldn't want to see him not that he knew about Karkat's feelings. He was doing this for the best, it saved them both pain and humiliation.

Sollux looked at the miserable face of his friend. He had known Karkat all his life and he had never seen him this depressed about anything, not even when his mom died. Usually the little guy bounced right back to hurling insults and acting like nothing happened. But this, this was making Sollux depressed himself to see, and he already had a shitty life.

Sollux sighed. "KK." There was no reply. He nudged the bundle of blankets. "KK." He repeated. A small annoyed grunt answered. "KK, you need to talk to John."

Red eyes pierced into bicolored ones. "I already fucking told you that I'm not going to talk to him! Did your ears stop working at the point and time I told you or did you just voluntarily choose to ignore the words falling from my moving lips you insufferable prick?"

"Jesus Christ calm your tits. I heard you every single time you said it, but I'm calling bull shit on that. I know you KK and this isn't you, this is some moping pathetic heap sitting on his ass watching shitty movies to drown out his sorrows just because his flush crush doesn't like dick. The KK I know would at least fucking do something about it."

Karkat's gaze softened its harsh gaze. "You don't understand why I'm doing this. I'm making life easier for the both of us."

Sollux rubbed his eyes, he could feel a migraine starting to form. "You're making no one's life easier! I have to babysit your sorry ass 24/7 so you don't do something stupid. Gamzee is worried about you and your mental stability, though he should be worried about his own. And judging by the way that douchelord was acting, John is having a terrible time just like you. You're making life way more difficult than it needs to be!"

The albino blinked and came out of his shelter. "Wait, that was Dave at the door?" His eyes seemed to spark. "What did he say about John?"

Sollux swore that this guy had more mood swings that a girl, or even himself, and he was pretty fucking sure that couldn't happen.

"Nothing because he wanted to talk to you. He seemed pretty peeved off about something, said something about John and emotional breakdown." Sollux said recalling the conversation.

Karkat scowled and hit the other in the arm hard. "So why didn't you let him talk to me?" He yelled.

Sollux winced and rubbed his arm. "Because you told me specifically, and I quote: 'Don't let that fucking ass guzzling cum sucker Strider in or near the house or his fucking annoying roommate for that matter.' That's why!" Sollux yelled right back.

Karkat held his position, his face red with anger. "Oh right, I fucking forgot. So shoot me, it was actually my fault for once. I just can't keep my shit together."

Sollux frowned, this was not going how he planned. Now they were both just annoyed with one another and Karkat was still one the verge of a breakdown. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes before Sollux scooted closer to the other. Karkat reacted normally glaring at him and telling him to stay on his side of the couch. Sollux ignored him and instead slid his arms around the smaller male's chest pulling close. The hacker found that this small act comforted Karkat, he first figured it out when Karkat's mom died, he would cling to Sollux and cry. The albino protested trying to wiggle his way out of the embrace.

"Hey KK?" Sollux murmured staring straight ahead.

Karkat stopped moving and looked up at the other's face.

"I'm sorry."

The smaller male stared at his friend for a long time before finally giving up and leaning his head on Sollux's chest, listening to his heart beat softly beneath his shirt. The two sat in silence for a long time.

"Thanks Sollux."

Sollux smiled lightly and didn't respond. His mind was racked with an idea how to fix this problem, and that involved getting a certain blonde male's number.

xxxx

Alright phew, done with that. I'm going to try to make my chapters longer so I don't feel like I'm doing a half ass job for you people. So yeah. Also I'm going to throw some Dave/Sol in here because I looooove it. *dies from thinking about it.* K well I'll try to post the next chapter sometime next week no promises I have finals!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
